Meeting Human Crash's Mother/Prince Derek and Crash (EG) in training
This is how Meeting Human Crash's Mother and Prince Derek and Crash (EG) in training goes in Crash, Thomas and Ryan Meet the Swan Princess. is walking with Cody, Human Crash and Evil Ryan Crash Bandicoot: You think Ryan is ok with Odette, Cody? Cody Fairbrother: I think he is. I'm so shocked when he turned into a.... a.... Evil Ryan: Swan? Crash Bandicoot (EG): I think so. When we get to Uberta's castle, I will help Derek with his problem with his love getting kidnaped by the Great Animal. Crash Bandicoot: I think so, Crash. William did tell us that it's not what it seems. We will go back to Swan Lake after we been to Uberta's Castle. Crash Bandicoot (EG): Ok. Look. There it is. 4 heroes saw Uberta's castle Evil Ryan: This must be Queen Uberta's castle, Human Crash? At least you got that prince outfit. I'll knock on the door. on the door wait until the doors open Queen Uberta: Hello? Crash Bandicoot: Hi. Is Derek home? Queen Uberta: Yes. at Human Crash Crash? Crash Bandicoot (EG): Mother!Uberta Crash Bandicoot: Mother?! Evil Ryan: Can someone explain to me how is Human Crash Uberta's son please? Crash Bandicoot (EG): Maybe because I was born after Derek. Cody Fairbrother: Wow. So, you're his brother too. Evil Ryan: So, your highness. Can we come in? Queen Uberta: Sure. Evil Ryan: Ok. Meg and my friends are here somewhere.inside of Uberta's castle and the other two follow Evil Ryan. Cody looks at King William's crown and sighs sadly Crash Bandicoot: Don't let William's death get you down, Cody. Cody Fairbrother: Uuh. What? I don't... uh. What do you mean? Who? Crash Bandicoot: I know Derek is sad about Odette. But, you know. She always have a special place for you and Derek. Mr. Potato Head: Yeah. Like the attic. chuckles Crash Bandicoot: Mr. Potato Head? What are you doing here? Mr. Potato Head: I was in Awesome Alphablock Meg team when we try to get Derek and Odette to fall in love, Crash. After Sci-Ryan cancelled the marriage, he just became Odette's friend. So, the demon and the Great Animal kidnaped them. What if I became Bertram's friend, Crash? Huh? Are the demon and the Great Animal going to kidnap us too? Crash Bandicoot: Uhh. No. Evil Ryan: Look. You still think that Sci-Ryan got killed by the Great Animal, Potato Head? Mr. Potato Head: That's MR. Potato Head to you, leader of the Cyberlings. I did tell Meg that Ryan is OK. Crash Bandicoot: Meg? She's here? Guess she does comfort Uberta. Crash Bandicoot (EG): I'll find Derek. I know my way around this castle. It's my home. Crash Bandicoot: Great idea, Crash. I like your thinking. Evil Ryan: around Wow. She have a nice place here.at Bertram and Evil Anna Friends! them I miss you. I miss you, miss you so much. Evil Anna: What happened to Sci-Ryan? Crash Bandicoot: I think he's safe at Swan Lake, Evil Anna. Bertram T. Monkey: One moment we got Odette and Derek to fall in love. And suddenly I found myself drinking some tea with.... Queen Uberta and Lord Rogers. Sari Sumdac: That's nice of you, Bertram. I came to here earlier to see Derek. Crash Bandicoot: I didn't know that Human Crash is a royal. Evil Ryan: What news have you heard, friends. Bertram T. Monkey: I think Rogers told us that Sci-Ryan and Odette have died the same fate as her father King William. But, Derek and I are not accepting this. Evil Ryan: the 4th Doctor's voice Rubbish! Cody Fairbrother: So, when Derek and Bertram find the demon and the Great Animal, they'll find Sci-Ryan and Odette? Evil Anna: Yes. at the photo of Sci-Ryan What ever you are, Sci-Ryan. I'm going to find you. Derek: Hi, Cody. Crash Bandicoot (EG): Derek? Derek: Crash? Crash Bandicoot (EG): Derek!his brother I'm so happy to see you, brother. Crash Bandicoot: How is that possible? Oh yeah. What he told us earlier. Evil Ryan: Is Sci-Ryan ok, Bertram? Bertram T. Monkey: I'll call Matau. his communicator and Matau appears on the screen Matau T. Monkey: Hi, Bertram. How's with Uberta? Bertram T. Monkey: It's great, Matau. Is Ryan ok? What happened to him? Ryan, in his swan form, honks Bertram T. Monkey: You got another swan? How nice. You think it has seen Ryan? Swan: I am Ryan, Bertram. Bertram T. Monkey: Ryan? How did you became one? Ryan F-Freeman: Oh. I got turned into a swan by Nightmare Moon and Lord Business. I can't transform when it's daytime. When the moon comes up... Bertram T. Monkey: Let me guess. You turn into a human? Ryan F-Freeman: What? How did you know? Bertram T. Monkey: Watched the Swan Princess film back in the EG world. Ryan F-Freeman: Oh. I'll see Meg when she want to go to the woods. Bye. Bertram T. Monkey: Ok. Matau. I'll see when I get to Swan Lake later. See ya tonight. closes his communicator Crash Bandicoot: So. Jessica and the NEXO Knights are outside waiting to practice. Crash Bandicoot (EG): I think so. Let's go see them. Jessica and the NEXO Knights watch as the Cyberlings and the others are getting ready to practice Lord Rogers: some colored powder on the arrows The musicians are not happy. Crash Bandicoot (EG): I know. But, Meg, Derek and I need to train.on a blindfold Lord Rogers: Oh, no complaints here, Crash. the bucket over his face and taps the back to see if there’s any more dust I think it's going to be loads of...pours on his face Fun. Evil Anna: It's nice, Lord Rogers. This is going to be fun. But, this Odette Evil Ryan told us about. Mighty Eagle: If Evil Ryan is correct about this, the Great Animal won't give up Odette and Sci-Ryan that easy. Lord Rogers:the dust off his face You're still not thinking she's alive? Including the Crystal Prep chap? Crash Bandicoot (EG): When we find the Great Animal and his friend the demon, we'll find Sci-Ryan and Odette.Derek Right, bro? Derek: Yes, brother. Crash Bandicoot: And when we find Odette and Sci-Ryan... Uh... I have no idea what comes next. Lord Roger: Oh, Crash. You and Derek looked everywhere. They are not coming back. The whole kingdom knows that. Rigby: Then the kingdom is wrong. Crash Bandicoot: You're right, Rigby. Mighty Eagle M.E. You can have a fly around while we practice. Mighty Eagle: I got this.away Derek: You ready, Brom? Lord Rogers: Bromley peeking out of his blindfold No peeking. Bertram T. Monkey: Why are we wearing blindfolds, Rogers? Lord Rogers: To give the "animals" a head start. looks at a gazebo Animals, assemble! Musician #1: Lord Rogers, I must object. We are musicians! Lord Rogers: The servants have the day off; we have to use someone. Musician #1: But I'm an artist! Not a boar. Evil Ryan: mutters Could've fooled me. coughs Derek: Come on, guys. They're harmless. the musicians found themselves forced to dress-up in make-shifts costumes made to have them appear as somewhat of a typical animal that can be seen in the forest. As if that weren't enough, each musician also had a number on their costumes with the exception of two needed to fill an elk outfit of sorts. As Derek and his friends prepare their arrows, the musicians sing of their humiliating position Musicians: We are a band~ And not a band of animals~ This masquerade~ Musician #2 (bear): Is more then I can bear~ Musicians: There's goes my reputation~ It's awful, humiliation~ Musician #3 (lion): And I've a lion's share~ Lord Rogers: Down on all fours, please, and growl ferociously! Musicians just stand there and refuse to utter a noise Lord Rogers: Liven it up a bit! elephant barely lets out much of a squeak from his crude-looking trunk, as the Rabbit-garbed musician twiddles his fingers Lord Rogers: I want you to strike fear into my heart. Wesley (Rabbit): roars Lord Rogers: annoyed Not you, Wesley, you're a rabbit, for heaven's sake. Evil Ryan: laughs Rabbits don't roar. laughs Cody Fairbrother: That's a nice fact, Evil Ryan. A rabbit roaring is wired. Evil Anna: Shush. Lord Rogers: Archers! Ready.... and the others grab an arrow. some covered with blue dust and the rest covered in orange, and the 'animals' slowly prepared to run knowing what was about to happen Lord Rogers: Set... the string Go! cue, all the blind folds were pulled out of their eyes as everyone immediately started to fire their arrows towards the arrows. As good as Cody and some friends were when it came to archery, Derek and Human Crash thus far was gaining the upper hand landing one blow-after-another towards every animal in thier sights. Poor Bromley was having a hard time keeping up, while his friends were already far ahead. At the same time, Bromley turns to Wesley, who had the highest number, the musician blowing a raspberry towards the clumsy archer. Bromley attempts to fire, but a weak effort doesn't cause the arrow to go far and with a mocking chuckle, Wesley runs away. Cody quickly turns to one side and fires his own arrow towards a trio of musicians Musician (Fox): Duck! down with the others Hans (Duck): up Yes? WHAM! Cody Fairbrother: Sorry! looks at Weasley as he prepares his arrow standing in plain sight, the 'rabbit' simply waving his hand mockingly and a chuckle escapes his lips Bertram T. Monkey: I got you now. fires his arrow, only for Wesley to smack it back with a log like a baseball bat. The arrow itself zooms smack into Bertram's face, covering it with blue dust, and with a goofy look on his face, Bertram slowly falls back-first onto the ground fires lots of arrows at Hans , each arrow hitting the "duck" like a target in a carnival game. Crash fires his arrow that lights the candles. Derek fires his arrow at the trio while Human Crash does the same Crash Bandicoot: Oh no. DUCK!! down Hans (Duck): up, annoyed What? WHAM! Evil Ryan: arrow hits him in his face with dust in his eyes Malfunction! Malfunction! My eyes are covered!his arrow at a tree and fires another at Cody Cody Fairbrother: Not me, Evil Ryan. The targets! Evil Ryan: I can't see! Vision impaired! Malfunction! Need a sports girl to help me!an arrow at the "animals" Bertram T. Monkey: Duck! Hans (Duck): What is it? WHAM! practice gains somewhat of a small audience to watch the group go at it against their latest targets, an audience from the NEXO Knights, Prince Can, Queen Uberta and a few of her faithful subjects. But compared to the many times they watched her son and her friends practice, it became sort of a commonly, daily routine that hardly attracts as much attention let alone enthusiasm Queen Uberta, Can and the NEXO Knights: Day after day, all the prince does is practice, practice, practice~ Queen Uberta: Thinking of her and the way that it was~ arrow breaks her tea-cup The NEXO Knights: Practice, practice, practice~ runs for his live breaking stuff along the way Hans (duck): He's not happy 'till he attacked us~ the courtiers duck for cover, Derek and his brother still manages to gain a heavy lead hitting one target after another. The team were doing well on their part, while Bromley and Cody were struggling to catch that one rabbit with the most amount of points. One arrow hits Hans so hard, it causes him to slide on the fields and hoist his comrades high over his shoulders like a circus act, as Rogers counts down the last remaining seconds of practice Lord Rogers: 12 seconds! The Cyberlings: Day after day, all the prince does is practice, practice, practice~ Meg, both Crashs and Cody: Thinking of her and the way that it was~ Practice, practice, practice~ Musicians: If we refused, he would have spanked us~ Lord Rogers: Five seconds! Meg Griffin: Let's do this. Crash finally takes note of Wesley, who knowing of Crash's skill attempts to make a last minute dodge as one final arrow heads straight towards him Crash Bandicoot (EG): Gotcha. Musicians: So we face a life of target~ Lord Rogers: Three! Two! Musicians & Nobles: Practice, practice, practice!~ Lord Rogers: Time! Crash Bandicoot: panting That was good. No wonder this is fun. Evil Ryan: I still need a sports couch to clean my eyes. Mike (Total Drama): in and turns into Svetlana Let Svetlana to help you. Ex-Terminator: Let me clean them with you.cleaning spray on Evil Ryan's eyes then Svetlana whips them with a cloth Evil Ryan: Thank you, Mike. You're the best. Mike (Total Drama): in and turns back into Mike You're welcome. Lord Rogers: Animals, assemble for counting. the 'animals', all worn out and exhausted from the run, slowly gathered in a single line as Rogers proceeds to count all the points Lord Rogers: Aha! Very good, very good. Duck faints, to Evil Ryan You scored plenty of five pointers, that for sure. Evil Ryan: Thanks, Rogers. I did do this while I got dust in my eyes. Derek: Hans' browSorry, Hans. Why don't you take a few days off? Crash Bandicoot (EG): We did well, Derek. Lord Rogers: Moose are worth 2 points. 18, It's a total of 23. cheekily, put dust marks on marks Wesley with three dust marks along his body to make it seem as if he scored some points Lord Rogers: 10 seven pointers and 14 three pointers, with a total of two hundred ninety-eight. the group Well done, lads! Bertram T. Monkey: Thanks. Cody Fairbrother: Evil Ryan did hit me. But, we did very well. Lord Rogers: Indeed, Cody. Bromley Now Bromley, let's see, for you, and zero, and zero, and uh nothing, and nil and zip. And last, but not least, the elusive 100 point white rabbit! Bromley's arrow marks Bromley: I believe that's three hundred, Rogers. Derek: Good shooting, Brom. The Cyberlings: WHAT!?! Alvin: Time out. Crash Bandicoot: I'm pretty sure that's cheating. Bromley: Well, write it down! Three hundred to two ninety-eight. Crash Bandicoot (EG): Oh, but uh, wait just a moment, Rogers. Wesley to turn around, revealing his own shot on the rabbit's bum Sorry, Brom. Evil Anna: Better luck next time. Bromley: chuckles You're great marksmen, fellas. Some of the best. But it takes more than good aim. It takes courage. That's my forte. Evil Ryan: At least this thing requires tact and finesse. Lucky I am blessed with both. Prince Can: Maybe you can do swordplay with me while Derek, Human Crash and the others do a round of catch-and-fire. Bromley: nervously C-c-c-c-c-c-catch-and-fire? You mean me? Lord Rogers: You're the only one with enough c-c-c-c-c-c-c-courage. Crash Bandicoot: Yeah. Catch-and-fire. I think it's cool. few minutes later. Evil Ryan summons his Keyblade and activates his Lightsaber Crash Bandicoot (EG): Twilight? You think you can do this? nods Lord Rogers: Are you sure you're all right? Bromley: Uh-hmm. I'm fine. I-I'm fine. neck tightens, as Rogers pulls the string hard Oh, too tight! Too tight! Lord Rogers: sarcastically Oh, whoops. So sorry. Derek: Ready? Bromley: R-r-r-r-... Lord Rogers: He's ready. Bromley Remember now, aim for the heart. Right between the shoulders. a helmet on Bromley's head stands with his back turned, one hand wide open as he awaits for Bromley to fire. His friend nervously prepares the arrow for launch, though the team could clearly see the fear in Bromley's eyes Bromley: Oh please, oh please, oh please… to steady the arrow Evil Anna: I hope he's safe. Bromley: Oh please, oh please, oh please… Now! fires the arrow, which soars at a great pace towards a single shield, hanging around Derek's back. But with great reflexes, Derek successfully latches onto the arrow and flings it back with his own bow, sending the arrow straight through the apple, splitting it in half. Relieved that it was over, Bromley faints to the ground Crash Bandicoot (EG): Ok. Meg. Do what Derek does when Sci-Twi fires an arrow. nods Sci-Twi: breath fires the arrow, which soars at a great pace towards a single shield, hanging around Meg's back. But with great reflexes, Meg successfully latches onto the arrow and flings it back with her own bow, sending the arrow straight through the apple, splitting it in half Crash Bandicoot: YAHOO! I hope Evil Ryan is training with Can. Ryan fight Can, who is wielding his Lightsaber Prince Can: Stop using normal attacks. Use the unorthodox. Ryan does what Grievous does in Star Wars: Clone Wars Prince Can: How often must Ryan told you? Control my central line! Ryan slashes his Lightsaber but Can dodges Prince Can: Very good. Ryan charges at Can but Can uses the Force to make Evil Ryan slip. Evil Ryan then recovers and continues to fight Can Prince Can: A master destroying my progress?! You're holding your weapons too tight! knocks Evil Ryan's Lightsaber off his hand Prince Can: Now, too lightly. Axl: Well done, Can and Evil Ryan. Evil Ryan: His training served me well, Axl. At least these awarded me many trophies. Lord Rogers: Derek and Meg Fifty-two out of fifty-two! Well done, Derek and Meg! Alvin: Man, Derek, you could give Robin Hood a run for his money! Lord Rogers: Bromley and Sci-Twi Extraordinary courage, fellas. Just think, one inch lower and those arrows would have... Bromley: Ugh… faints Jessica Fairbrother: I'm going to Swan Lake to see Sci-Ryan. Prince Can: You can't go there, Jess. Sci-Ryan got killed by the Great Animal. Jessica Fairbrother: King William risked his life to save Sci-Ryan and Odette. I could call myself his friend. So, I am willing to do the same. So, who's with me? Derek: towards the distance Don't lose hope, Odette, wherever you are.. I'm gonna find you. Evil Anna: Sci-Twi. Stay with Meg and the CPA Shadowbolts. Bertram T. Monkey: some stuff in Mr. Potato Head I'm packing you an extra pair of shoes and your "Angry" eyes, just in case. Evil Anna: This is for Odette, when you and Meg find her. Derek on the cheek Crash Bandicoot: I hope the same won't come from me. Crash Bandicoot (EG): Derek. I'll make a vow to help you find Odette and help Meg find Ryan. Derek: You'll do well, bro. Sci-Twi: Bertram. Evil Anna. You got to find my friend Ryan. Bertram T. Monkey: We'll do our best, Twilight. Crash Bandicoot: Ok, fellas. Let's roll. the castle entrance, the Cyberlings in the anthro forms are ready to go to Swan Lake. Potato Head climbs onto Evil Ryan's back Mr. Potato Head: Geronimo! Alvin: I hope Ryan freed Odette from Rothbart's grasp but I feel a bit more brave.when Bertram takes off into the air Simon: The idea is to hold on. Crash Bandicoot: We'll be back with Odette, Derek. Derek: Just be careful not to get killed by the Great Animal. Crash Bandicoot: To Swan Lake... and beyond. Extreme exit! running Anna, Simon and Cody follow Crash with Can and Jessica following as well Meg Griffin: at the distance Don't lose hope too, Ryan. Wherever you are... Derek and I'm gonna find you and Odette. AU Ryan F-Freeman: I think so, Meg. Crash Bandicoot (EG): What? You think Ryan got killed by the Great Animal too? Meg Griffin: No. Ryan is alive somewhere. Crash Bandicoot (EG): At least my mom is happy to see me again. If Ryan is alive somehow, Meg, you would give him and Odette something nice likeout a flower out of his hat a flower or out Raritoot a tuba. Raritoot: laughs Toot, toot, toot, toot, toot, toot. Crash Bandicoot (EG): Oopsie-daisy. Wrong story. Derek: How did you do that? Crash Bandicoot (EG): Magic, bro. AU Ryan F-Freeman: He's right. Derek. his magic then Gaia Everfree appears out of nowhere and AU Ryan is wearing a hula skirt Ready for a luau! hula dancing with Gaia That joke's not in bad taste. Is it? laughs Anyway. How do you think Ryan is not dead? Meg Griffin: Because I won't let anything like the Great Animal happen to Ryan. Crash Bandicoot (EG): You're right. Gaia Everfree What? What film did she come from? AU Ryan F-Freeman: I think she's from the Legend of Everfree movie. Ex-Terminator: I.. am alone.. in Odette's world. Meg Griffin: Yeah. Ex-Terminator: So... are... you. We are the same. Derek: Yep. That hero is so cool. I hope my bro and I get to know him better. Meg Griffin: Yes, Derek. Crash is quite the great hero whose whacky adventures would make for addictive weekly viewing. He's also a friend of my boyfriend. Derek: Who? Meg Griffin: Ryan F-Freeman. The Prime-prince of Friendship. Tur-bine: I hope Ryan is ok. Category:Transcripts Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes